


I'm On Your Side

by sassy_cissa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/pseuds/sassy_cissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a cursed box puts Narcissa Malfoy in the hospital, the last thing Draco expects is for the mystery patient in room forty-two to save her life…</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm On Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift to piratesmile331 for the 2014 Glompfest on LJ.

I'm On Your Side

Draco heard the concussive "pop" even before he saw the house elf standing in front of him, eyes wide and tiny hands twisting.

"Misty, why are you here?" His voice shook, knowing the answer would not be good.

"Master Draco, she's not being awake. Mistress Narcissa, Master Draco!" Misty shrieked and began to tug on his sleeve. "You must come, Misty was told if anything happened to the Mistress to come get Master Draco!"

Draco paused for a second before he took the small hand in his and was whisked to the Manor. It took a moment for him to regain his bearings and realize they were in the middle of his father's study. Narcissa was on the floor, as still as the dead, a small wooden box near her fingertips. 

Draco rushed to over and knelt by her side, leaning in close and placing a hand near her mouth to see if she was breathing. When he felt a small puff of air against his hand, he sat back on his heels, relief flooding him. 

"What happened?" he asked the elf, standing as he scooped his mother into his arms.

"Mistress was telling Misty she wanted to be alone in the room and that Misty wasn't to disturb her or tell anyone where she was." Misty began to sob and pound her head on the wall.

"Stop that!" Draco demanded. "How did you know she was in trouble?"

"Misty knows this is a bad room, filled with many bad things, so Misty waited in the hallway." Her large blue eyes filled with tears. "Will Master Draco be giving Misty clothes?"

Draco shook his head and moved to the fireplace. He shifted his mother gently against his shoulder and grabbed a handful of powder. "Find a cloth and wrap up that box. Meet me at St Mungo's," he called out before vanishing in a whirl of green flames. 

The moment he stepped through into Critical Care, there was a flurry of activity around Narcissa. Misty had arrived with the box and it was placed in a protective container and taken to be examined. Draco had no idea what it was and even less of an idea as to why Lucius had placed a curse on it. Once Narcissa was stable, she was transported to _Spell Damage_.

hpdmhpdmhpdm

Two days had passed since Narcissa was admitted, and she was still unconscious. Draco made certain she had the top healers in Spell Damage, and they assured him it was best for her to remain asleep until they could identify the curse and deliver the proper counter-curse.

"Oh Mother," he sighed from his seat next to the narrow bed. "What would possess you to go through father's things alone? I cannot imagine what you were thinking." He shook his head, knowing no one was going to answer him.

Standing, he leaned in and kissed his mother's forehead. "I need to stretch my legs and find some tea. I'll be back." He left the room, his Italian leather boot heels clicking on the floor of the nearly silent ward. Narcissa was currently the only patient on the Peverell wing and his footsteps echoed loudly through the hall. 

He returned about thirty minutes later and was surprised to find a second nurse at the station that serviced his mother's wing. As he continued down the hall, he saw a light under a door to a room just two doors before Narcissa's. He sighed, hoping this new patient wouldn't bring a multitude of visitors to the wing. Entering his mother's room, he shut the door firmly behind him.

"It appears we no longer have the wing to ourselves," he said aloud. "Let's hope it won't become too noisy for you." He patted his mother's hand before opening _Pride and Prejudice_ and continuing where he had left off the night before.

When visiting hours ended, Draco marked his place and set the book on the nightstand. He stood, stretching and twisting to _unkink_ his back. "Good night, Mother," he whispered, and he kissed Narcissa's cheek. 

The hallway lights had already been dimmed, but tonight rather than just his mother's nurse, there were two additional nurses at the station. They paused in their conversation, his mother's nurse smiling as he approached.

"Good night, Mr Malfoy," she chirped out. "I'll take good care of her tonight."

Draco stopped at the desk, leaning casually on the edge. "You always do, Nurse Magda." He gestured with his head towards the only other closed door on the ward. "Anyone interesting?"

Magda began to shuffle papers on her desk. 

Draco leaned in closer and started to speak when the other nurse coughed. 

Magda looked up at Draco and he could see the apology in her eyes. He stepped back from the counter, hands raised in supplication. "Sorry. Didn't realize I was treading on someone's secrets." He winked at Magda. "I'll just be on my way and pretend I never saw that light on in room forty two."

He strode down the hall, curiosity piqued about this mystery person's identity and the guarded looks on the other nurse's faces.

hpdmhpdmhpdm

Three days passed and Draco had not been able to determine who the mystery patient was in room forty-two. The fourth day Draco was returning from lunch in the tearoom to his mother's room. He paused outside the door of room forty two and listened. Nothing but the steady beep of what he knew to be a heart monitor. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a movement and hurried along.

He sat in the chair next to his mother's bed; the nurse had turned the volume off on her monitor when he was there. He didn't need the sound for reassurance anymore, and he found it distracting when he read. Draco reached for his book, intending to read to her, but his mind was stuck back in room forty two.

"Remember I told you last evening that someone else had been moved onto the floor? It's the most peculiar thing." He set the book on a nearby table. "As far as I can tell, not one visitor has been here to see…well whomever it is." His brow furrowed in concentration. "And the nurses are most mysterious about this new person. It makes me ever so curious." He paused, rubbing the back of his neck. "And yes, yes, I know. _Curiosity killed the cat_. But honestly, Mother, how can I not wonder when there's so little else to pique my interest. Love you as I do, but you're not much in the conversation department these days."

He leaned over and pressed his forehead to her cheek. "Not that I mean anything by that, I do understand you can't talk to me. But now I'm forced to carry on ridiculous conversations with myself and while I'm fascinating company…I fear even I am becoming bored with listening to only my own voice." He pulled back with a rough sigh.

"Morgana's saggy tits." He stood, sparing a glance at Narcissa. "Sorry, Mother, I'm afraid this has become somewhat dire. I'm not simply talking to myself, I'm holding a conversation! Before you know it I'll be arguing with myself and losing the battle. I'll be back shortly…hopefully with information to discuss regarding our mystery patient."

Entering the hall, he was relieved to find it empty. He stopped outside the other occupied room and listened. No sounds of a nurse performing her duties, only the beep of the heart monitor. Throwing caution to the wind, he opened the door as silently as he could and cautiously entered the room. 

And drew up short. 

Draco scrubbed his face with his hands. Blinked. Looked again at the bed. He couldn't believe it. Lying very still in the soft glow of the lights from various monitors was Harry Potter.

Potter. He shook his head in disbelief and started to back out of the room and nearly screamed when a soft voice spoke near his ear.

"Just couldn't leave it alone, Mr Malfoy?" 

He turned and saw the witch who'd glared at him the other night. 

She sighed audibly. "You may as well go in, there's no keeping it from you now."

"Where are all his friends, the crowd of gingers fluffing his covers and raising a ruckus?" Draco blurted out. "And why keep it from me?" 

"Nurse Grady, by the way," the stern faced woman began. "We were trying to keep Mr Potter's stay with us quiet."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yes, I imagine the hordes of visitors and well-wishers would become a problem. But shouldn't at least someone know he's here?"

"Those who needed to be informed, have been," Nurse Grady said primly. 

"What's wrong with him? I assume he's been cursed, as he's on this wing."

"I'm not at liberty to give out any of the details of Mr Potter's condition or his need to be in St Mungo's or on the Peverell wing." 

Draco shook his head. "Fine. I'm not about to tell anyone he's here. The less noise Mother has to deal with, the better." He turned on his heel and left.

hpdmhpdmhpdm

Draco flopped into the chair beside Narcissa's bed. "You will _never_ believe who's in the room down the hall."

He waited a beat before leaning closer to the bed. "Harry Potter! I know! I was wondering the exact same thing. If Harry Potter is here, why haven't any of those Weasley's been here to see him?"

He stood and walked to the small window, turned and sat on the edge of the sill. "I couldn't have missed seeing them, could I? There's got to be at least a hundred of them, right? So why haven't they been here?" He turned to look at her pale, serene profile.

"You know, Mother, for all your drilling the social niceties into me as a child…you are not a brilliant conversationalist at the moment." He paused to take her cool hand in his. "I realize it's not your fault, but Merlin, I'd just about give my left nu…err…"

Draco rubbed his chin. "Well let's just say that if ever a situation called for Parkinson to be in the country, this would be it. At least she'd appreciate the irony in all of this." 

Sitting on the bedside chair, he lifted _Pride and Prejudice_ and read a few lines before closing it with a bang and dropping it on the table. 

He stood and stalked to the door. "I can't stand it. I'll be back."

Draco strode down the hall and walked into Potter's room. He crossed to the bed, looking down at the man lying there.

"What's the deal here, Potter? You've been here for days now and I've yet to see one person, save the nursing staff, come in here. You're the _Chosen One_ , for Merlin's sake! You're loved by everyone…you're friends with that Weasley clan. They make up a small country by themselves!"

He shook his head. "And where's the brains of the _golden trio_? You do realize that this is nearly as frustrating as talking to my Mother right now. I need someone to talk to about this. How is it possible that not one of my friends is in the country right now? Damn traitors."

Draco began to pace around the room. After a few minutes, he stopped and sat in the chair at Harry's bedside. He leaned over to look into the pale face. "Potter, your eyelashes are longer than a girl's. And when did those cheekbones make an appearance? If I'd never met you, I'd find you attractive. Which is simply all sorts of wrong. And I've never been so grateful for your inability to know I just said that out loud."

Draco rose and rushed from the room, mortified that he'd actually thought Potter was attractive. He went back to his mother's room, picked up the book and began to read.

hpdmhpdmhpdm

Several times over the next few days, Draco found himself inexplicably drawn back to Potter's room. Sometimes he'd go sit by the bed and watch him sleep. Other times, he'd simply stand in the doorway and watch, always wondering where Potter's friends and adoring fans were.

Potter had been on the Peverell ward for nearly a week and Draco was on his way to his mother's room. He paused when he heard someone speaking in room forty two. At first he assumed it was the nurse. He knew they often spoke to their patients as they were performing daily cleansing spells. 

Drawing closer to the door he looked in and saw the Weasley chit standing by Potter's bed. He couldn't see her face, but her posture was rigid and unyielding, her arms crossed tightly over her chest. He listened carefully and heard part of her one-sided conversation. 

"I don't understand why you keep putting yourself in danger, Harry. It's almost as if you are trying to get yourself killed," she said. "You need to figure out what it is you want out of life. Even though we're not together any more, I'll always care for you. But I simply can't live my life wondering every single day if this will be the day you die. Even Hermione refuses to see you like this again. She's waiting for me in the Tearoom, you know. She couldn't bear to come in here with me. What does _that_ tell you, Harry?" Her voice broke slightly. 

Draco stepped out of the doorway and leaned against the wall. His mind was spinning. Why would Potter want to die? Didn't he have everything? Draco began walking. He needed answers…and he'd just been presented with the location of someone to talk to.

Draco strode quickly to the lift, intent on catching Granger in the fifth floor Tearoom. He entered quietly and purchased his cup of tea and a lemon scone. Gathering his courage, he carried his tray across the room and sat down across from Hermione Granger.

He hadn't seen her in years and it pained him to admit that she'd grown into a lovely woman. Hermione looked up, and an unidentifiable expression crossed her face. "Malfoy?"Her wand slid into her hand.

"Granger," he said setting the tray down. He sat uninvited but lowered his voice. "Before you fire a spell at my head, I happen to know who's downstairs on the Peverell Ward. Care to tell me what happened? And where are the hordes of Weasleys? And no, I have no intention of speaking with the media, so sleeve the wand."

Her brown eyes narrowed. "And why should I believe you, Malfoy?"

Draco thought about that. "Fair point. And given our past, you probably shouldn't," He shrugged. "But my mother has been on the ward for a few days longer than Potter and except for Healers, nurses and an enlightening little one-sided chat from the Weasley chit – I know there hasn't been a single person in that room to see Potter."

Hermione cocked her head in a quizzical manor. "And you know this how?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Mother's room is almost right next door. I'd have to be blind and deaf not to know."

"None of the staff would have told you it was Harry." She paused. "So how did you find out?"

Silence hung between them, thick and heavy. 

Finally Draco broke. "Fine," he said curtly. "I was curious and I snuck in when I knew the nurse would be on her break."

Hermione sat back in her chair, arms crossed. "What exactly is it you want?"

"I want to know why Harry bloody Potter has been laid up in hospital for nearly a week without a single visitor. And when one does show up, she's in his room talking about Potter having some sort of a _death wish_ and you're up here hiding out."

She sighed. "It's complicated." 

Draco narrowed his eyes. 

"It's hard to explain." Hermione ran her hands through her hair, caught fistfuls and held it off of her face. Her eyes sharpened. "But tell me this first, Malfoy…why do you care?"

"The truth? I'd like to simply tell you _it's complicated_ ," he said with a small smile. "But actually it's fairly simple. I don't understand how the man who defeated the Dar…Voldemort could possibly have a death wish and why none of his friends and adoring fans have been here to see how he's doing." He took a deep breath. "I know this man – he's always needed to be the center of attention."

She released her hair and shook her head. "What you actually know about Harry wouldn't fill a thimble. You have no idea what he's like. You know what you've heard and nothing more."

Draco tilted his head and arched a brow at Hermione. "Then tell me. Start by explaining why for seven years you, Potter and Weasleybee were attached at the hip and now he's been in hospital for a week and this is the first time anyone is here to visit him. Speaking of Weasleybee, where is the _love of your life_? Shouldn't he be playing the faithful side-kick and shouldn't there be masses of red-headed children clambering all over you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ron and I would never have worked out. And let's leave it at that. He's working with his brother, Charlie, in Romania at the dragon reserve."

"Well that explains the lack of red-headed small people around you. No desire to follow him to the depths of Romania?"

"I'm not going to discuss that with you," she said curtly. "Anyway, Ron left and two days later Harry Flooed me to let me know he was starting work at the Ministry as a Curse Breaker. Apparently he'd been in contact with Ron's oldest brother, Bill, and was going to apprentice under him. He enjoyed what he was doing and advanced quickly. It seemed like we had our old Harry back."

"Seemed?" Draco prompted. 

"On one hand, Harry appeared to be his old self. We'd all meet up at a pub or the Leaky on Friday nights. We'd have dinner together at least once a week. The changes were subtle. I can't believe I missed them, but in my defense I was studying at university to get my Charms mastery, and my course load was ever so intense—"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Back to the point, Granger. I'm sure no one blames you for pursuing your own education. Where was the Weaslette during all of this? Isn't it her job to keep an eye on her boyfriend?"

"Ginny and Harry stopped dating at the end of seventh year. Merlin, you are out of touch. Where have _you_ been, Malfoy?"

"Not that it's pertinent but when the dust from the war settled, I sat my N.E.W.T.s at the Ministry and went to Luxembourg to apprentice to become a Potions Master."

"At the Academy at Esch-sur-Alzette?"

"Precisely." 

Hermione nodded. "I wondered what had become of you. Anyway, Harry… He began to take unnecessary risks, at least that's what Bill told us when Harry'd ended up in hospital for the third time in as many weeks." 

"Wasn't that always Potter's means of operation? Act first and think later?"

"I suppose that's what people think, Gryffindor to the end and all. But this was different. He didn't follow procedure or even attempt to wait for a more experienced curse breaker to show up." She shook her head. "And saying it out loud really sounds asinine, but honestly it's a miracle he's not dead already. I tried to talk to him about his carelessness and how it seems he's trying to get himself killed…" She sniffled and wiped at a tear. 

Draco imagined that conversation in his head. Hermione nagging for Potter to be more careful, and Potter nodding while not listening to a word she said. 

"And?" Draco asked, mind re-entering the conversation.

"Oh he doesn't see what he's doing. He never has. But we've all seen it and tried to talk to him. Everyone else is so frustrated with him they won't even visit him when he's in hospital anymore."

"Is that why you're up here drinking a poor excuse for tea?" Draco asked softly.

"Ginny wanted to come. She's marrying Dean Thomas, and she wanted Harry to know."

Draco frowned. "Isn't that a conversation better saved for when he's…oh let's say….not unconscious?" Draco smiled to himself, pleased to note that at least Granger had the good sense to blush. 

"Oh, he knows they're getting married. But it's this weekend, and I think she just needed to see him. They remained friends, even after they stopped dating."

"So tell me why you're not down there."

Tears spilled down Hermione's cheeks. "I just can't bear to see him hooked to those machines another time."

Draco wanted to shout at her and ask her what kind of friends Potter had that didn't care to stick with him through the good and the bad parts of life, but held his tongue. Instead he looked down at his watch and stood.

"I really should be getting back to Mother's room. Even though she has no idea I'm there, _I_ feel better knowing she's not alone." He looked at Hermione's anguished face, then turned and strode away, knowing she was more than smart enough to get his subtle dig.

hpdmhpdmhpdm

Back in his mother's room, Draco paced from one side to the next and back again, muttering under his breath.

"So now that the Chosen One is flawed, all of his friends desert him! Ridiculous!" He stopped and turned towards the bed. "Can you imagine, Mother? Deserting him when what he needs right now more than ever are his friends and family?"

He fell into the bedside chair, scrubbing his hands over his face. He looked at his mother between splayed fingers. "I know what you'd say, so don't. _And why does it matter so much to you, Draco?_ " he said in a nearly perfect imitation of his mother. But deep down, he knew the answer and it had everything to do with the fact that he'd fancied the speccy git for years.

hpdmhpdmhpdm

The next week passed quickly. Draco divided his time between reading to his mother, _Pride and Prejudice_ and reading to Harry, _Quidditch Quarterly_. He was becoming quite frustrated in the lack of progress in discovering what curse his mother was under and he was beginning to worry she might never recover. He kept that to himself while with his mother, but in the quiet of Harry's room, he found himself sharing his fears.

He set down the Quidditch magazine. "I don't know what I'll do if she doesn't wake up. And it's probably quite selfish of me to tell you this, what with your mum being gone and all. But she's always been there for me. I know she seems like she'd be cold and aloof, but that couldn't be further from the truth. Mother was always there with a biscuit to comfort me when I'd fall. And she tended to the gardens at the Manor. She always seemed to trail the scent of flowers when she left a room." He sighed. "I miss that, you know?"

"I imagine there's no love lost between you and my family, Potter, but I think my mother respects you. I know she respected your choices in the war. You know the first thing she said to me when we met in the Great Hall? _I'd do it again_. I'd no clue what she was on about until the trials. Thanks for that, by the way. Father got what he deserved. Mother says he was broken by the Dar…by Voldemort, but I think he took too much pleasure in causing suffering." He shook his head as if to clear it.

"Enough of that. Back to _"Why the Montrose Magpies are the team to beat this season_ ". 

A few more days passed, and Draco often found himself in Potter's room, telling him about the conversation he'd just had with his mother's Healer. 

"The git had the nerve to say that perhaps Mother didn't want to wake and that was the reason she was still unconscious. I asked him what they'd discovered about the curse on the box. Of course his response was the usual 'these things take time, Mr Malfoy'. Which I've learned is Healer talk for they haven't a damn clue!"

He sat down in the chair next to Harry's bed. "So what's your pleasure tonight? The weekly recap of the matches or my brilliant and witty commentary on how Oliver Wood's arse looks in Quidditch leathers?"

"I suspect Harry'd much rather hear about Oliver's arse," a soft voice said from the doorway.

Draco turned, his mouth dropping open. 

"Close your mouth, Draco. You look like a fish." Hermione laughed. "And yes, before you say it, I thought about what you said and decided you were right. Deserting Harry doesn't solve anything." She cocked her head to one side. "Now you were about to tell us all about Oliver Wood's arse, weren't you?"

"Wait," Draco said quickly. "Before that — did you just say I was right? My, my, Granger, how'd that feel to admit?"

"Ghastly," Hermione said with a shudder. "Don't make me do it again."

"It can be our little secret. Should I be expecting an infestation of gingers?"

Hermione looked at the floor, then back to Draco. "No, I'm still working on that. For now you just have to deal with me."

Draco paused. "Tolerable," he said with a nod. He stood up and walked towards her. "But as long as you're here, I think you have some things that need to be said, and I need to check on Mother." He put a hand on Hermione's arm. "He may not hear you, but I believe you'll feel better for having said it to him." He squeezed her arm gently then left the room.

Draco didn't return until he was on his way out at the end of visiting hours. He stood in the doorway to Potter's near-silent room, feeling as if he'd lost a friend. "Ridiculous," he told himself. "The man never even knew you were here."

He sat back down in the now familiar chair. "I suppose I should be happy for you, now that you'll have all your friends and admirers back soon. But it was actually nice to have someone besides Mother to talk to. Someone I could discuss her with." He stretched out in the chair and yawned. "Merlin, I'm exhausted. Between spending much of my days here and filling potions orders at night, I could do with a few extra hours of sleep. Who would have ever believed that I'd actually want to spend time with you, Potter?" He pondered this unusual one-sided friendship and his eyes drifted shut and he fell asleep.

hpdmhpdmhpdm

Draco woke with a start, a very loud alarm blaring in the room and the floor nurse rushing in. He looked over at the bed and was startled to see Harry's eyes open. Those huge, deep green eyes. Draco started to speak when the nurse turned toward him suddenly.

"Mr Malfoy, I didn't want to wake you last evening; however, I must ask that you leave Mr Potter's room now."

Draco nodded and left without looking at Harry again. 

Draco was restless with his mother when he returned to visit her. He found himself snapping at the nurses and came quite close to calling the Healer _a blithering idiot who couldn't diagnose a pimple if it were on his own arse!_. He could hear people entering and leaving Potter's room and try as he might, he couldn't help but wonder how Harry was feeling.

He stayed long past the end of visiting hours, convincing Nurse Magda that he needed to finish the chapter he was reading to his mother. 

"Oh Mr Malfoy, you're such a good son," Nurse Magda crooned. "Why if I were twenty years younger, I'd snap you right up. I can't imagine why a good looking man like yourself hasn't been taken by some lucky witch."

Draco smiled, knowing that he'd much prefer to get lucky with some wizard, but chose not to elaborate. "How will I ever find someone now, knowing what might have been," he replied smoothly. 

She laughed and left him alone in the room.

His eyes grew tired and Draco knew it was time to leave. He pressed his lips to his mother's cool forehead and entered the quiet hallway. The door to Potter's room was wide open and he silently hoped that the man was sleeping. He lifted his chin as he walked by, praying he'd go unnoticed. 

"Malfoy." Draco heard a soft voice call his name. He turned to look at the nurses' station, but he knew who was calling out to him  
.   
"Draco." The voice was a bit stronger. "In here."

For about five seconds, Draco considered continuing down the hall, but curiosity won out, and he walked to the doorway.

Potter was propped up against a mound of pillows, still quite pale. His hair was so very black against the white sheets, his eyes wide and bruised looking. Draco waited.

"I wanted to say thank you," Potter said quietly.

"For?" 

"You can come in, you know," Harry said. "You don't have to be afraid."

Draco walked in and scoffed, faintly alarmed that Potter had at some point become 'Harry' in his mind. "I can assure you that I'm not in the least bit frightened."

"I wanted to thank you for reading to me." Harry looked up at Draco. "I heard you. Reading, talking to me about your mother."

Draco flushed. "Just a way to pass the time."

Harry smiled. "It might have been that for you, but for me it gave me a reason to want to wake up. I haven't had many of those lately." He gave an expansive yawn. "Sorry, I'm tired, but I wanted to tell you." Harry reached out his hand and held it there until Draco took it in his. "Promise me you'll come back tomorrow."

Draco shook his head. "I wouldn't want to get in the way of your fan club."

Harry rolled his eyes. "There's no fan club. Promise me. I want to talk to you about your mother."

"What about my mother?" Draco's voice rose in pitch. "What do you know?"

"I don’t know anything. But I want to talk to you about her. I might be able to help. Only tomorrow when I can stay awake." As if on cue, Harry yawned again.

Draco nodded and watched as Harry fell asleep, and feeling Harry's hand go limp in his grip. Once he was out in the hall, Draco leaned against the wall and considered Harry's words. Harry was a curse breaker, after all. Pushing off the wall and heading home, Draco didn't dare allow himself to hope.

The next morning, Draco arrived at the hospital early. He wanted to check on his mother before he spoke to Harry. He'd not slept well, tossing and turning while Harry's words ran through his mind.

Harry's door was closed and there seemed to be activity going on inside, and Draco went on into Narcissa's room, settling beside her bed, holding her hand. "Did I tell you Potter finally woke up? It's only been a day or so, but he wants to talk to me about what happened to you. He's a curse breaker. Did I mention that before? From what I understand he's quite good at his job." He paused for a moment. "Well aside from that jumping straight into the fire habit of his." He sighed and brushed a stray lock of hair from her forehead.

"I wish you'd wake, Mother. I miss hearing your voice and I almost miss your not so subtle nagging about finding _someone special_." He gave a half-hearted laugh.

Draco stood. "If the nurses are done with whatever it is they were doing, I'm going to speak with Potter. He mentioned yesterday about wanting to help, although I've no idea what he can do while he's a patient. I'll be back shortly."

hpdmhpdmhpdm

When Draco entered Harry's room, he was surprised to find Potter sitting up in the chair by the bed. He'd obviously showered, and he was wearing a deplorably ratty maroon bathrobe over his hospital gown.

"You're looking better," Draco said, suddenly uncomfortable. It had been easy to talk to Harry when he was unconscious. It had seemed less personal, and Merlin knows the two of them had never been any sort of friends. Not for lack of trying on his part first year.

Harry shrugged. "Sort of old hat for me to wake up in here. How's your mother?" he asked, quickly changing the subject.

It was Draco's turn to shrug. "Still no change. It's been nearly three weeks and she's still showing no signs of waking." 

"How was she cursed?" Harry asked.

"Should you be concerning yourself with this?" Draco looked concerned. "I mean, you did just wake up from some sort of spell damage yourself."

"If you don't want me to help…"

Draco shook his head. "No, that's not what I meant. Yesterday you were still recovering from being cursed yourself, and today you're ready to go back to work. I don't want to impose."

Harry pointed to the other chair in the room. "Malfoy, sit down."

Draco hesitated. 

"Please…Draco," Harry said, his tone softer this time. "Waking up on this ward and going back to work is pretty common for me. Last time I was out the door an hour after I woke up."

"Your idea or Healer's orders?" Draco asked with a chuckle.

"Caught me out," Harry said easily. "My point is, I'm feeling fine and want to help you. Now, what can you tell me?"

Draco explained the story of his mother's house-elf coming to get him. How he found Narcissa on the floor with a small wooden box near her.

"What happened to the box?"

"I had Misty wrap it in a towel and bring it with us when I brought Mother here. It was placed under a Stasis Charm and given to the Aurors." Draco replied. "I hope from there it went to Gringotts so your people can figure out how to help Mother."

Harry nodded. "Have you spoken to anyone at Gringotts on their progress? Found out where the case is in the queue?"

"Not personally," Draco said, shaking his head. "I….it didn't occur to me that it wouldn't be a priority."

"I didn't mean it wasn't. It's just that some curses are difficult to unweave. Especially if there are several layers to the curse. Do you know what was in the box?" Harry hesitated. "Was it your Lucius's?"

Draco nodded. "I believe the box belonged to Father. Shortly after he died, Mother shut the doors, and I didn't think she'd been inside since then." He frowned, eyes downcast. "I wish she'd have spoken to me first, I'd have tried to dissuade her."

"Well there's not much that you can do about that now." Harry rubbed at his eyes and pursed his lips. "I don't think they'll let the box back into the hospital, so you know what that means."

Draco sighed. "We'll need to wait a few more days before you can do anything."

"Not even close," Harry said. He stood gingerly. "I need to check myself out and get to work."

Draco looked incredulous. "Are you out of your mind? You can barely stand, let alone get to Gringotts and spend Merlin knows how long trying to figure out the curse!"

"I'll be fine," Harry muttered. "Not like it's the first time I've signed myself out."

"Tomorrow will be soon enough, Potter. I refuse to be responsible for contributing to your early demise." 

"It's not going to kill me," Harry answered, petulantly.

Draco walked over and gave Harry a gentle push in the middle of his chest. Harry looked startled as the light pressure sent him stumbling back and sitting down in the chair. Draco stood over him, hands on hips, head cocked and eyebrow arched. 

Harry raised his hands in supplication. "Fine. But I'm leaving tomorrow, no matter what."

"Get some sleep, Potter. I'm going to check on Mother and then spend the afternoon not thinking about her and working on some orders I need to get out. I'm afraid I've been negligent in attending to business as of late and I'm going to lose customers if I don't get their orders out today."

Harry looked up. "Will you be back tonight?"

Draco wondered if he heard a bit of hope in Harry's tone, but he kept his face blank. "It depends on how long this brewing takes, but I expect I'll be back to say good night to mother."

"Right," Harry said softly.

"And you, if I can." Draco walked to the door, then paused and looked back. "Get some rest, Potter."

hpdmhpdmhpdm

Draco worked all afternoon and most of the evening, getting caught up on potions orders. When he stopped for the night, he placed a Floo call to St Mungo's to check on his mother. After being assured that there were no changes and she was resting comfortably, Draco dragged himself upstairs to bed.

Sleep was long in coming, however. He spent some time thinking about how Potter had sounded when he told him he wasn't certain he'd be back that evening. Draco wondered if Potter had even noticed he'd not returned. But more than that, Draco realized, that it actually mattered to him if Potter cared or not and wasn't that another startling discovery. 

Waking from a restless night, Draco dressed and headed to the hospital after eating. He walked quickly past Harry's room, wanting to see his mother first. When he found Potter standing in her room, he drew up short.

"Potter! What are you doing in here?"

Harry looked like someone who'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Erm, I wanted to see her for myself before I started working on the curse. Sometimes it helps me." He shrugged. 

For the first time since entering the room, Draco noticed Harry was dressed in Muggle jeans and a jumper. "Set yourself free already?"

A soft pink colour rose on Harry's cheeks. "Actually the Healer signed me out first thing."

Draco arched a brow.

"Fine," Harry said, rolling his eyes. "After I threatened to just leave, he signed me out…after telling me I was a menace to myself."

"Well, let's get going then. Will they allow me in with you at Gringotts?"

Harry shook his head. "Not right away. I'll have to get you clearance from Caulfield first."

"Should I wait here until you're ready?" Draco asked.

"No, come with me. It will help if I can say you're in the lobby waiting."

At Gringotts it was a blessedly short wait until Harry returned, visitor badge in hand. Draco followed him onto the cart that took them far into the depths of the building. They clambered out of the cart and entered a large open area with several doors. Harry led Draco through a door and into what looked like a laboratory. Inside, on a steel table, sat the box. It was surrounded by a clear, opalescent container. 

"That's the Shield Charm you see shimmering," Harry told him. "It's a variation of a _Protego_ that allows us to keep the protection up for long periods of time."

Harry gestured towards a small glass-walled room. "You need to go sit in there. It will protect you as I remove the layers of the curse to inspect them."

"And what will protect you?" Draco asked.

"I'm pretty quick with a Shield Charm. You don't need to worry about me."

Draco shook his head and walked to the small room, muttering "someone needs to, for Merlin's sake!" He sat on a stool and watched as Harry lowered the wards and began to walk around the table, looking at the box from all sides. 

Harry waved his wand and several strands of colour appeared around the box. Draco was mesmerized as Harry traced them with his wand, making notes on a parchment. Slowly some of the strands disappeared, leaving only four dark, thick threads. 

Harry waved his wand and the box was back inside its shimmering, protective container.

Draco rushed from the safety room. "You can't stop! You have to keep at it. You're almost there!"

"Stop," Harry breathed out harshly. "I know what the curse is. If I remove those last four, we'll both be talking to our fathers before lunch."

"You know what to do?" Draco's eyes were wide with anticipation. 

Harry nodded. "Give me a minute."

It was then Draco noticed the sheen of sweat on Harry's face. "Sorry, I didn't think it was that hard. I mean…"

Harry waved a hand. "It's just a lot of concentration. I just need to sit for a bit."

Draco conjured a glass of water and gave it to Harry. "Here, drink."

Harry gulped greedily. "That's better. Let's go."

"Are you sure?" Draco wanted to race out, but Harry was still a bit pale.

Waving a complicated gesture in the air with his wand, Harry nodded. "The cart will be right here."

Exiting the laboratory, Draco felt hopeful for the first time in weeks.

hpdmhpdmhpdm

Back at St Mungo's, Harry explained what he'd found to the floor nurse, who then placed a call to Narcissa's Healer.

Draco went to his mother's room and sat at her bedside. "It's almost over, Mother. Once Healer Atwater is here, Potter can perform the counter curse and this whole blessed mess will be over." 

Atwater entered the room with Harry with a flurry of medical personnel following behind. 

"Mr Malfoy, I must ask you to leave the room," Atwater began. "Only trained medical personal and the Curse Breaker can be in the room when the counter curse is administered."

When Draco began to protest, Harry laid a hand on his arm. "It's standard medical procedure," he said.

Draco shook his head. "I don't care if it's a decree from Merlin himself, I'm not leaving."

"Draco," Harry said softly, waiting until Draco looked at him. "Do you trust me?" A moment passed before Draco nodded. "Then let me do my job. It won't take long, and then they'll let you back in."

Draco left the room and paced in the hall for what felt like an eternity. No sound came from the room and he was beginning to think that Potter didn't actually know what he was doing. Draco turned to the nurse at the desk. "I'm going back in. I can't stand this waiting."

"Mr Malfoy," the nurse began when Healer Atwater exited Narcissa's room. 

"You can go in now," Atwater said, and , though he looked exhausted, he was smiling. 

Draco hurried across the hall. He stopped at the doorway to his mother's room and stared. 

Sitting up in the bed, looking as pale as fine bone china, was Narcissa. She gave him a weak smile. "Darling." Her voice was weak from disuse and he struggled to hear her. He stood, motionless with this mouth agape for several seconds.

Narcissa shook her head slowly and spoke again, her voice a bit stronger. "Do close your mouth, Draco. You look like one of those ridiculous koi in the garden pond."

Draco crossed the room in three quick strides. "Oh Mother."He nearly sobbed out the words. "I've been so worried."

He turned toward where Harry was leaning against the wall, looking nearly as pale as Narcissa. 

"My job's done, so I'll be going," Harry said, struggling to move from against the wall. 

"Mr Potter," Healer Atwater called out from the corridor. "I must insist you rest before you leave."

Harry waved him off and shuffled toward the door. "I'll be fine. I'll rest at home."

Draco hurried after him. "Harry," Draco called out. "You should listen to the Healer." He set a hand on Harry's waist. "Now I understand why your friends worry about you. You're far too unconcerned about your own health…" He stopped and after a pause, lifted his hand to cup Harry's cheek. "You need someone to take care of you."

Harry smiled weakly. "Are you offering?"

Draco took another step closer. "What if I am?"

Harry's eyes widened, and for a moment Draco feared he'd pushed too hard. But then Harry sighed, long lashes drifting closed and he pressed his cheek against Draco's hand. "I think…I like the sound of that." 

Draco leaned in and pressed his lips against Harry's and gave him a chaste kiss. "Good, now come back into Mother's room before you fall over. After we've visited a bit, I'll take you home and tuck you into bed."

Harry's grin grew wicked. "Will you tuck yourself in next to me?"

Draco shook his head, but he laughed. "One step at a time, Harry. One step at a time."

fin


End file.
